Many robots may be remotely controlled to various degrees by a user operating a computing device to issue commands to the robot. In some instances, the user may send the robot to be present at a location and/or take various actions on the user's behalf. Robots designed specifically for this purpose are often referred to as “telepresence” robots. A graphical user interface that is operable to remotely control a robot such as a telepresence robot often may depict the robot's current environment in real time, e.g., using a video feed provided by the robot itself or using a map view generated based on a determination of the robot's present coordinates.